Uuden vuoden ystävät
by Vilma. N
Summary: Tino päättää pitää uudenvuodenjuhlta. Mutta mitä sitten, kun kellojen kanssa tulee ongelmaa?


Tino loikoili iloisesti hyräillen sohvalla. Ulkona oli jo pimeää, ja pommien pamaukset kantautuivat vaimeasti sisälle.

Suomi kertaili mielessään menneen vuoden tapahtumia. Joulu oli onnistunut hyvin, kaikki lahjat oli saatu jaettua ilman ongelmia. Syntymäpäiväjuhlat olivat myös sujuneet varsin rauhallisesti.

Nyt, viimeisenä päivänä joulukuuta, eli viimeisenä päivänä koko vuonna Suomi toivoi että kaikki sujuisi yhtä hyvin. Hän oli kutsunut muutaman ystävän luokseen kylään. Mitään suuria juhlia ei ollut teidossa, sillä vain Ruotsi, Norja, Tanska, Islanti, Liettua ja Puola olivat tulossa. Suomi oli kutsunut Latvian ja Vironkin, mutta nämä olivat harmi kyllä kieltäytyneet kutsusta.

Samassa uutukainen, kiiltävä nokiankännykkä piippasi läheisellä pikkupöydällä. Tino kurotti kätensä sitä kohti, mutta silloin se olikin jo menossa huoneen toisella laidalla.

-Hanatamago! Tino kiljaisi. Koira käännähti ympäri, ja heilutti häntäänsä kuin pyytäen emäntäänsä leikkimään. Sitten se viipotti taas matkoihinsa, Suomen ottaessa askeleen lähemmäs.

-Hana! Tänne! Suomi käski, mutta koira oli jo kadonnut jonnekkin pois hänen ulottuviltaan.

-Ånkå jåkin h't'n'? Kysyi Ruotsi, joka saapui juuri saapui olohuoneeseen.

-Hanatamago vei kännykkäni..Suomi vastasi, ja naurahti hiljaa.

Ruotsi hymähti jotain ja nappasi pöydältä servetin, pyyhkien mustuneet kätensä siihen.

-Kellå ei tåimi viel'k''n, hän sanoi ja nytkäytti päätään kohti huonetta, josta oli juuri tullut.

Suomen vanha seinäkello oli lakannyt yllättäen muutama päivä sitten käymästä, eikä syytä siihen ollut löytynyt. Berwald oli yrittänyt korjata kelloa, mutta toistaiseksi siitä ei ollut tullut mitään.

Äkkiä koko talon läpi kajahti kuuluva pim pom-ääni, jonka kaikki varmasti tiesivät kuuluvan ovikellosta. Suomi riensi eteiseen, ja avasi ulko-oven, jonka takana seisoivat pipoaan paremmin päähän asetteleva Islanti, kännykkäänsä näpräävä Norja ja etunenässä leveästi virnistävä Tanska.

-God nyt år! Vanhin pohjoismaista toivotti iloisesti. Islanti nyökäytti päätään ja toivotti myös osaltaan hyvät uudet vuodet, mutta Norja löi kännykkänsä kädellään ja kirosi jotain äkäisesti.

-Tulkaa sisälle, Suomi sanoi ja päästi vieraat ohitseen.

-Mikä Norjaa vaivaa? Hän kuiskasi Islannille tämän tullessa kohdalle.

-Kahvinkeitin hajosi aamulla, ja nyt veljen kännykkäkin lakkasi toimimasta, Islanti kuiskasi takasin ja alkoi sitten riisua ulkovaatteitaan yltään.

Suomi nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi Norjaa, joka kirosi yhä vaimeasti ja hakkasi matkapuhelintaan nyrkillään. Hän ei ollut ottanut edes paksua toppatakkiaan pois, vaan tällä hetkellä Tanska veti kyseisen vaatteen vetoketjua auki.

Tino oli jo vetämässä ovea kiinni, kun hän kuuli juoksuaskeleita.

-Niinku, odottakaa! Me ollaan kans tulossa nyt! Kuului huuto askeleiden lomasta. Puola ryntäsi pihateitä pitkin heitä kohti vetäen Liettuaa peräässään, niin että tämän kantapäät kyntivät lumeen urat.

-P-puola, rauhallisemmin..Liettua inahti, kun hänen blondi ystävänsä nykäisi hänen kättään kipeästi.

Hetkeä myöhemmin koko konkkaronkka istui olohuoneessa, paitsi Suomi, joka oli keittiössä kattamassa pöytää Islannin kanssa.

Tanska höpötti jotain Ruotsille, joka murahteli vastaukseksi. Liettua istui samalla sohvalla kuin Suomi jokin aika sitten, letittäen lattialla sohvan edessä istuvan Feliksin hiuksia. Feliks puolestaan rapsutti Hanatamagoa, joka oli ilmestynyt paikalle hetki sitten ja makasi nyt Puolan sylissä.

Norja oli lopettanut kännykkänsä pahoinpitelyn, ja kyseinen esine nökötti sillä hetkellä sohvapöydällä, öljyvaltion luodessa siihen inhottavia, normaalisti Tanskalle tarkoitettuja mulkaisuja.

-Sverige, mihin se teidän hieno seinäkello on kadonnut? Tanska kysyi ja vilkaisi seinältä kohtaa, jossa kello normaalisti riippui.

-Se lakkasi tåimimasta. Yrit'n kårjata sen, Berwald vastasi.

Tanska katsoi häntä toinen kulma koholle, ja tyrskähti sen jälkeen.

-Se siis selittää tuon ruman läiskän naamassasi. Ei sillä, että se kauheasti ulkonäköäsi huonontaisi...

Ruotsi tuijotti Tanskaa äkäisesti, muttei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Tino saapui paikalle.

-Ruoka on pöydässä. Tulkaa syömään, hän ilmoitti, ennen kuin häipyi takaisin keittiöön. Kaikki seurasivat hänen perässään, Ruotsi viimeisenä, sillä hän oli Tanskan lähdettyä ryhtynyt tiirailemaan kasvojaan sohvapöydän lasipinnasta.

Kun ruuat oli syöty ja maljat nostettu, istuivat he taas oleskeluhuoneen pehmeillä nojatuoleilla. Tino hääri jotain kamiinan ääressä, jossa roihusi nyt tuli, ja katsoivat häntä herkeämättä.

Tinon kädessä oli saunakauha, jonka metalliosa oli liekeissä. Pian hän veti sen ulos, ja kaatoi sisällön kylmään vesisaaviin, joka odotti lattialla.

Tanska ja Puola olivat heti paikalla, ja tiirailivat harmaata möykkyä ämpärin pohjalla.

-Se näyttää ihan...en tiedä miltä..Tanska sanoi ja painoi päänsä niin lähelle veden pintaa, että hänen etuhiuksensa kastuivat.

Suomi noukki tinan käteensä, ja käänteli sitä ympäri nähdäkseen sen joka puolelta.

-Minusta se muistuttaa koiraa. Mitä mieltä sinä olet, Su-san? Tino kysyi ja näytti mötikkää Ruotsille. Tämä hymähti jotain ja nyökäytti päätään.

-Kuka sitten? Suomi katsoi vuoron perään huoneessa olijoita. Tanska nosti heti kätensä pystyyn.

-Minä! Tai siis me, vai mitä Norge? Saarivaltio intoili ja kävi kiskaisemassa hämmentyneen näköisen Norjan ylös tuolista, jonne tämä oli uponnut lähes kokonaan.

Suomi nauroi ja ojensi kauhan Tanskalle, joka sulatteli siinä ollutta tinahevosenkenkää kamiinassa vähän aikaa.

-Sinun vuorosi, Norge, saarivaltio virnisti ja antoi saunakauhan lyhyemmälle valtiolle. Tämä huokaisi raskaasti, mutta teki työtä käskettyä. Kuului pieni sihahdus, kun rautasula upposi veteen.

-Katso, Norge! Tanska hihkaisi. Hän piteli käsissään pientä, kokoon painunutta metallia.

-Se näyttää ihan sydämmeltä, hän sanoi ja ojensi esineen Norjalle.

Norja oli kauan hiljaa. Hän käänteli möykkyä ympäri Suomen tavoin, ja tuijotti sitä kuin kultaseppä.

Lopulta hän mumisi: -...No ehkä vähän...

Tanska näytti riemastuneelta. -Minä tiesin! Hän huudahti ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti Norjan ylävartalon ympäri. -Jeg vidste, at du elskede mig. Jeg elsker også dig, Norge.

-Joku on tainnut nostaa muutaman maljan liikaa..Islanti sanoi hiljaa Suomelle ja Ruotsille.

Tino naurahti vaivaantuneena, mutta Ruotsi ei sanonut mitään, murahti vain jotain.

-Kuka seuraava? Suomi kysyi taas, ja Puola pomppasi ylös sohvalta. Mutta hänellä näytti olevan jotain muuta mielessä.

-Niinku apua! Katsokaa, kuinka paljon kello on! Hän kirkui. -Lieeet, nyt me ei ehditä katsomaan ilotulitusta!

-Rauhoitu, Puola..Toris hyssytteli. -Kuinka paljon se kello sitten on?

-Niinku, viittä vaille kaksitoista! Feliks huudahti ja tyrkkäsi puhelimensa ruudun Liettuan naamaan kiinni. Tanska ponnahti myöskin ylös, ja rupesi vouhottamaan jotain.

-Eihän se kello vielä niin paljon voi olla..Suomi sanoi ja meinasi juuri ottaa oman matkapuhelimensa esiin, kun muisti Hanatamagon vieneen sen. Vaistomaisesti hän käänsi silmänsä seinäkellon suuntaan, mutta joutui muistamaan että se oli rikki.

-Onko kellään muulla kännykkää? Hän kysyi ja katsoi jokaista vuoronperään.

-Ei minulla, Tanska ilmoitti.

-Eikä minulla, Liettua sanoi vähän nolon näköisenä.

-Ei minullakaan, Ruotsi myönsi Tinon vierestä.

-Akku loppu, Islanti kertoi.

Norja ei sanonut mitään, sillä hän oli taas keskittynyt runnomaan omaa nokiaansa.

-Vedetään sitten äkkiä vaatteet niskaan, ehkä ehdimme vielä, Tino sanoi, ja hänen sanoillaan oli käsittämätön vaikutus ainakin Tanskaan ja Puolaan.

Pakkasilma oli kirpeä, ja pieni tuulenpuuska lennätti jäähileitä Suomen kasvoille. Hän nosti toppatakkinsa kaulusta suojatakseen ihoaan, ja katseli samalla edessän juoksevia valtioita. Tanska ja Puola olivat ottaneet kisan siitä, kumpi olisi ensimmäisenä perillä. Kilpailun ehtoihin kuului se, että heidän tuli vetää jotakuta perässään, joten Liettua ja Norja olivat joutuneet varsin ikävään välikäteen.

Seitsikon saapuessa torin laidalle oli se täynnä ihmisiä, eikä missään näkynyt jälkeäkään ilotulitteista. Feliks vilkaisi kelloaan, ja parkaisi kovaan ääneen:

-Se on jo viisi yli! Me niinku myöhästyttiin.

Tanska näytti myös pettyneeltä, ja vilkaisi takanaan seisovaa Norjaa, joka näpräsi kännykkänsä takaluukkua auki.

Tinokin tunsi pientä pettymystä vatsanpohjassaan, mutta juuri silloin läheisin rakennuksen katolta nousi ilmaan värijuova, joka räjähti suuriksi säkenöiksi.

-Mitä ihmettä...? Tanska ihmetteli suu äimistyneenä auki.

Juuri silloin Tino kuuli pienen hurrauksen Norjan äänellä.

-Se toimii, vuonojen maa sanoi, tarkoittaen ilmeisesti puhelintaan. Sitten hän rypisti kulmiaan.

-Kellohan on nyt vasta minuutin yli..hemmetti, Puolan kello on edellä.

Suomi hymyili, ja asteli lähemmäs Berwaldia, antaen tämän sulkea hänet halaukseensa ja katseli yötaivaalla räiskyviä värejä.

-Hyvää uutta vuotta, hän kuiskasi.

-Hyv'' uutta vuotta, Ruotsi vastasi, ja Tino tunsi kevyen suukon poskellaan.


End file.
